Owen
Origin story Born in 1903, Owen was raised by loving and wealthy parents. During the course of his middle childhood, he started to develop an extreme natural hatred for all living things. One night when his parents were asleep, Owen put on leather gloves, took a kitchen knife and a hammer, went into his parents’ room and proceeded to batter his parents in the head multiple times with the hammer and once they were dead, he gouged their eyes out and cut their faces off. To discard the evidence, he stealthily walked three houses down and put the weapons into their bin. This turn of events caught the attention of the devil himself. Impressed by the nature of the murder, his strong hatred for all life, his intelligence and wanting to prolong his evil, he bestowed the young Owen with a device and six powers; the moment he was 20 years old his biological age became immutable, resurrection, pain immunity, the ability to control countless beings, his mind is immune to all external mind-affecting powers, and his core powers can’t be affected. Once he was old enough, he brought a massive warehouse in the middle of nowhere so he could kill or torture his victims in private. The warehouse contained torture devices, melee weapons, hand and power tools he can use. Lifestyle Because of his hatred, he wants all life forms to suffer in the worst way imaginable. He has no qualms about who he kills or tortures, when and where, but he prefers to always torture and generally kill his victims within the warehouse. He uses any method of killing or torturing his victims and no one knows if he’ll torture then kill or just kill them which makes him unpredictable and virtually impossible to track. Owen sometimes exhibits bizarre behaviors such as: bathing in victim's blood, cannibalizing his victims, having sexual intercourse with corpses, ejaculating on his victims, wearing a victims' skin, mutilating himself, etc. These bizarre behaviours only take place when he's home alone or in the warehouse. Superpowers *Action prescience: Owen possesses foreknowledge of a being’s every action. *Environmental adaptation: Owen’s body has adapted to every environment while retaining his original physical appearance. As an additional ability, he can activate/deactivate this power via volition. *Immutable biological age. *Innate enhanced human agility, durability, reflexes, senses (sight, hearing, taste, smell, and touch), speed, stamina, and strength. *Owen is immune to all diseases and disorders. *Owen possesses the ability to verbally command any number of beings. Every being can comprehend his commands, although they’re incapable of disobeying them. Also, he can verbally change a command at any time and there’s no limit in terms of how many he can give. As an additional ability, he can activate/deactivate this power via volition, however upon deactivation all of his commands are neutralized. *Owen's core superpowers cannot be affected at all. *Owen’s existence cannot cease at all, however he’s subject to death. *Owen's mind is immune to all external mind-affecting superpowers. *Pain immunity: Owen cannot feel any physical pain. *Perfect memory. *Resurrection: Owen cannot permanently die by any means. Three seconds after he's dead, he’ll come back to life in a state of being devoid of injuries and physical changes. The moment he resurrects, all of his atoms that are separated from his body vanish. As an additional ability, he can choose any physical location for his resurrection. *Self-emotion manipulation: Owen has the ability to activate, change, deactivate, decrease, or increase any of his emotions via volition. One limitation with this power is he can only change, increase, or decrease his current emotion(s). *Superhuman intelligence. *Voice mimicry: Owen can replicate any voice he hears. Innate knowledge and skills *Acrobatics, acting, culinary arts, escapology, every firearm, martial art (except fictitious styles), melee weapon, natural language, and warfare strategy there is to know, explosives, investigation, marksmanship, medicine, and psychology at the omniscience level are mastered. Equipment A physically immutable black leather belt with a holographic flamed skull and crossbones buckle that grants Owen the following ability: *Allows Owen to inevitably erase matter or any being from the present completely via volition. The ability is deactivated under any circumstance unless Owen wears the belt. Furthermore, the ability cannot be affected by any external means. Owen also has the ability to summon the belt at will if he’s not in possession of it.